At the Beginning
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: The story of Anastasia with a new ending. Short snipits from the movie until the end. I know that it is like the movie in the beginning but the last chapter is new.
1. The Escape

At the Beginning

I don't own the rights to the Anastasia movie but it would have been nice if that was really what happened.

* * *

Anastasia was playing with Alexei in the garden when Alexandra came out to retrieve her daughter.

"It is time to dress for the ball. Alexei, you father will dress you."

"Thanks mother." Anastasia and her mother walked back up to the palace and changed into their beautiful outfits.

"Oh grandmamma!"

"  On the wind cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December."

* * *

Dimitri, a kitchen boy in the palace, walked out behind the Romanov family. He watched as Anastasia and her grandmother, Dowager Empress Marie, sing a wonderful song.

"Once upon a December," Anastasia sang. As she hit the highest note, Dimitri melted. He was in love with the Grand Duchess.

"Dimitri, you belong in the kitchen," the cook yelled and dragged him back into the kitchen.

* * *

"How dare you return to the palace!" Czar Nicholas II yelled.

"But I am you confidant," Rasputin replied.

"Confidant? Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!"

"You think you can punish the great Rasputin? By the unholy powers vested in my I banish you with a curse. Mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever!"

"Come this way! Out the servants' quarters!"

"Hurry, Anastasia!"

"My music box!"

"Go! Go!"

* * *

"Anastasia, hurry! Hurry!" Marie was pulled on the train.

"Grandmama!"

"Here take my hand!" But the train moved to fast and the last thing Anastasia remembered was hitting her head.


	2. Ten Years Later

I don't own Anastasia!

10 Years Later

"Are you Dimitri?"

"Depends on who's looking for him?"

"My names Anya. I need travel papers. They say you're the man to see, even though I can't tell you who said that." Dimitri started to circle Anya, looking at her.

"Why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in a past life?"

"I am sorry, Enya."

"It's Anya!"

"It's just you look a lot like the Grand Duchess and you need travel papers."

"Yeah, what ever. I need to go to Paris."


	3. She is the Princess

I don't own Anastasia!

"We don't have to be worried. She is the princess," Dimitri said.

"I know," Vlad replied.

"No, no, you don't know. I was the boy in the palace that opened the wall. She is Anastasia."

"That means our little Anya has found who she's been looking for. She has a family and you…"

"Will walk out of her life forever."

"But…"

"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

"Well…"

"We are going to go on as if nothing has changed."

"You need to tell her Dimitri."

"Tell me what?"

"Ah, how beautiful you are."

"Thank you." Anastasia grabbed his arm and walked with him into the theatre.

After the performance Dimitri took her to see the empress.

"Dimitri."

"Yeah?"

"We have been through quite a bit."

"Go on."

"I just wanted to…"

"Yes?"

"Well… Thank you."

"Anya, I…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thank you." Dimitri went into the room.

"You lied to me? You used me?"

"Anya, I…"

"I can't believe I believed you."

"Anya, I need to…"

"Stop it. You lied to me."

"Anya listen, I was the boy…" Anya slapped him.

"Anya, please!"

"This is for Dimitri, this is for my family, and this, this is for you. Do svidaniya!" Rasputin's powers killed him. Anya ran and lay on Dimitri's still body.

"NO, Dimitri." Anya started to cry. Dimitri stirred, Anya turned, and she accidentally hit him in the face.

"Dimitri!"

"Let go, let go!"

"I'm sorry."

"I know all men are babies." Anya helped him up.

"I thought you were going to St. Peter…"

"I was."

"You didn't…"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because, I…" She put her finger on his mouth and leaned in.

"Rawf!" Pooka brought over the crown.

"They're waiting for you."

_Grandmama, Wish me luck. We'll be together in Paris again soon. A bientôt._


	4. Falling In Love

I don't own Anastasia!

Anya and Dimitri were on a boat leaving Paris. They started to dance and ended kissing. Dimitri then picked her up.

"I love you!" Anastasia said be let her down.

"I've always loved you, Anya."

"Call me Anastasia, your Grand Duchess."

"Ok, Anastasia."

"Now, you and I must return to Paris to see my grandmama. I want you to be royal no too."

"I don't belong there."

"Yes you do, you belong with me. My Tzaravich Dimitri, future Romanov."

"I'm just a kitchen boy."

"Not any more. Vladimir probably wants to see you again anyway. You must be made into the best new heir to the Russian thrown."

"I can't."

"Just come with me, Dimitri. You may not have been born royalty but you were born to be royalty."

"Grandmama!"

"Anastasia and Dimitri! Now the wedding…" Sophie pulled Anya off.

"Dimitri, you were just a kitchen boy, now you have my granddaughter's heart. I need to create a great Czar out of you."

"Dimitri?" Anya yelled.

"You better go."

"Oh, Dimitri, can you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Let's go to the garden." Anya led Dimitri outside to the hedge garden. Once in the middle, she turned.

" **We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing. At the beginning with you.** "

" _No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me. This is the start,_ "

" _**And life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I want to be standing, at the beginning with you.**_ "

"I will always love you Anya but I don't think I could be the next czar."

"Dimitri, there was a revolution in Russia. They have new leaders. All you need to be is my husband and my friend. Yes, you might be royal now, but you can still be my kitchen boy.

"Thank you, Anastasia." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Now let's finish our song, **And life is a road and I want to keep going **"

" _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_ "

" _**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**_ "

" **I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through** "

" _In the end I wanna be standing_ "

" _**At the beginning**_ "

" **With** "

" _You_ " After he was done, he grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
